Reyes por un día
by Marieene
Summary: Two Shots: Primero: El fuerte Rey Thor. (Thor & Loki) Segundo: El inteligente Rey Loki. (Multiples Lokis & Thor) Lemon. *Yaoi*
1. Chapter 1

Primero: El fuerteRey Thor: El Dios del Trueno es nombrado Rey ante la ausencia de su Padre y alterado por la repentina evasión de su hermano menor, su ira fluye y lo impulsa a encarar al joven hechicero. Su fuerza es mayor y su dominación ante el menor es notoria. Loki queda a la merced del rubio.

Thor & Loki

**Reyes por un día**

**El ****fuerte**** Rey Thor**

Ese era el día, su gran y glorioso día. Desde pequeño había soñado con sentarse en aquel gran e imponente sillón de oro. Su padre siempre le había contado historias increíbles, y sus pequeños sueños siempre habían sido ser parte de esas historias. El gran trono era algo que siempre se le antojó distante, si bien sabía que algún día él o su hermano ocuparían ese lugar, nunca se imaginó el momento en que eso se cumpliera. Todavía no estaba completamente preparado para gobernar con la sabiduría y la fuerza de Padre de Todo, pero éste último, al notar el crecimiento del hijo elegido, ante su ausencia le otorgó a su primogénito el honor de cuidar Asgard en su partida.

Thor no podía creerlo, aun no se coronaría rey, para ese día faltaba, pero se sentía tan cerca de tener la suficiente preparación para serlo, que se creía el amo de todo. Su padre, Odín, le entregó el cargo de Rey hasta su regreso. El reino imponente y pacífico de Asgard era suyo.

En esos días, su orgullo se había elevado hasta rumbos inimaginables. Pero algo lo inquietaba. Ahora y antes había pensado en varias ocasiones sobre un tema un tanto peculiar en su vida, tema que lograba quitarle el sueño y desvelarlo completamente. Había algo perturbador en los vagos e intensos momentos de meditación en donde pensamientos y sentimientos se unían formando una quimera que lo desesperaba y lo hacia perder la cordura. En algunas ocasiones esa misma perturbación no solo lo hacia enojarse, sino que también conseguía quitarle lágrimas de frustración y dolor, y en algunas otras ocasiones el resultado era una mezcla de alegría con amargura, bittersweet.

Su cuerpo y mente de dios guerrero no podían concebir lo que en algunas noches pensaba, o en cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba. Era como si ambos, cuerpo y mente, se complotaran en su contra y le hicieran bromas de mal gusto, cual Loki aburrido.

Y he aquí el dilema. Cada pensamiento suyo era filtrado y no teniendo importancia cual fuese el tema, siempre desembocaban en ese nombre, o en ese hombre. Loki, su hermano menor.

Acaso ¿había algún error en el trazo del hilo de su destino? Por algún error de la vida había terminado enamorándose de la persona que no debía. No sólo por el hecho de que fuese un hombre, en este caso eso era lo de menos, sino que el gran problema radicaba en que el hombre no era nadie más que su mago hermano. Desde pequeño había amado a su hermano, lo había protegido y cuidado como buen hermanito mayor, pero ese inocente amor incondicional que tenía por el jovencito que era parte de su familia de brillantes ojos verdes, había mutado en una considerable criatura gigantesca, en amor puro y real que pasaba los límites y barreras del amor fraternal.

Lo amaba y jamás dejaría de hacerlo pero, ¿cómo podría soportar el peso en sus hombros de semejante sentimiento? ¿Cómo su corazón aguantaría el punzante dolor de una vida conviviendo con esa persona sin poder tocarla? Ni un dios como lo era él podría con asombrosa hazaña... era la peor batalla que debería lidiar.

Era un dios, pero el del trueno, no el de los milagros.

Pensó con tristeza que el verdadero amor se le había negado. Siempre estaría en su corazón Loki, pero en la realidad de la vida cotidiana él jamás sería la persona que estaría a su lado como pareja. Aún así, definitivamente haría hasta lo imposible por mantenerlo a su lado todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Nunca había sido un hombre de pensamiento, el era de los tipos que simplemente actuaban, guiado por sus confiables sentidos y su naturaleza impulsiva. Pero en casos como estos entendía que la calma era mejor que las acciones, una sola estupidez de joven arrogante y cabeza dura, y todo hubiera acabado en desastre.

Ahora que era rey temporal, su hermano se había distanciado enormemente, y ese hecho le dolía en el alma. Justamente fue esa la razón de que su mente vagara tanto alrededor de Loki. Ya ni hablaban. Extrañaba enormemente la blanca sonrisa de su hermano menor, las bromas (poco graciosas) y la compañía de éste. Sin el joven de negros cabellos, Thor se sentía solo. Incompleto.

¿Tanto afectaba la indiferencia de su hermano en él? El ver el rostro serio y frío de Loki lo angustiaba, le partía el corazón y lo deprimía. Extrañaba a su hermano. Ahora no solo debía lidiar con el amor imposible de su hermano, sino también con la soledad de estar sin él, ni como amantes ni como hermanos. No podía aguantarlo. Tolerar uno, le costaba enormemente, ¿pero tolerar ambos? Imposible.

Así como había dejado de deslumbrarse con la sonrisa de su hermano, él mismo había dejado de sonreír. No podía evitarlo. Loki era su alegría, y sin él ni la felicidad de haber recibido el trono era suficiente. No era nada. Sin Loki no había nada en ese mundo que le importara. Cuando el joven de cabellos y ojos verde se proponía algo lo conseguía, en esta ocasión parecía que se había dispuesto a no verlo, a evitarlo. Los almuerzos y cenas eran únicamente con su madre. El entrenamiento con sus amigos sin las molestas jugarretas de Loki ya no eran lo mismo. Los días comenzaban a ser cada vez más oscuros.

El ir con anhelo y golpear su puerta con esperanza de ser recibido, siempre resultaba en frustración. No obtenía ni respuesta del otro lado. No sólo estaba perdiendo el poder ver a su hermano, sino también se le estaba negando escucharlo. Todo, absolutamente todo.

Luego de un largo día, su ira se vio desatada dentro de las cuatro paredes que conformaban su habitación. Mesas, escritorios, sillas, cama, ropero… todo estaba tirado, roto o desordenado. El Mjolnir había hecho estragos en las paredes y pisos. Se dio el lujo de gritar de rabia. Todo aquello lo estaba enloqueciendo. Se sentía patético. Pero ese era el efecto negativo que sacaba su hermano en él. No podía evitarlo. La ira era lo único que tenía, lo único que podía hacer para expresar lo que sentía y lo que tenía guardado. Sus mismos amigos habían recibido una buena paliza en el entrenamiento de hoy.

Sabía perfectamente que algún día Loki tenía que dar la cara. No podía vivir encerrado en su cuarto. El guardián del Bifrost, Heimdall, le había informado que su hermano en reiteradas ocasiones se marchaba de Asgard, y por razones que el guardián no comprendía, le era imposible saber a donde iba, en realidad, no podía verlo en absoluto. Esas palabras, esa información lo había enfurecido. ¿Qué hacía su hermano fuera de su reino? ¿A dónde iba tan seguido?

Quería saber. Tenía que saber a dónde iba periódicamente. Su hermano tenía secretos que él quería saber. Desde pequeños nunca hubo secretos, y ahora no permitiría que los hubiera. Porque no lo soportaba. No soportaba la ausencia, y mucho menos cuando desaparecía por completo de ese mundo. Loki debería de estar a su lado. Si él no hubiese sido elegido como sucesor, aun así estaría encantado y orgulloso de acompañar a su hermano, permanecería a su lado y jamás se alejaría. Él deseaba que fuera así, que Loki estuviera a la par de él, que gobernaran juntos. Pero la realidad era otra. Su hermano se le estaba escapando de las manos.

Pateando las cosas que a su camino se topaba, salió de su habitación agarrando fuertemente el mango de su poderoso martillo. No lo soportaba más. Caminando por los pasillos desiertos, enfiló al cuarto de su mago hermano. Ahora si lo escucharía. Le dejaría en claro que no podía hacer lo que se le viniera en ganas y que si de verdad no quería verlo, que simplemente se lo dijera. Pero esa distancia que se había formado entre ambos lo sacaba de sus cabales. Lo enfurecía y lo angustiaba a la misma vez.

A paso firme y monótono llegó a su destino.

Con ansiedad golpeó a la rústica puerta. Nada. Con irritación volvió a golpear. Y el resultado fue el mismo. Cerró los ojos respirando ruidosamente intentando tranquilizar sus nervios.

–Sé perfectamente que estás ahí hermano. Abre la puerta –su voz resonó por los pasillos vacíos. Detrás de la puerta nadie respondió–. Vamos, abre la maldita puerta de una vez Loki, o te juro por Odín que la derribo –agarró fuertemente el martillo y frunció el ceño–. Así tú lo quisiste –se puso en posición, estiró su brazo hacia atrás junto con el Mjolnir y con fuerza bruta, dio un fuerte golpe a la madera.

Al traspasar vio en el centro de la habitación a la persona que andaba buscando, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y su rostro incrédulo y alterado por el fuerte ruido.

– ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! –Preguntó histérico Loki luego de salir de la primera impresión. Había pegado un salto al escuchar la puerta destruirse. Nunca se hubiese esperado semejante acción por parte del rubio.

–Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, hermano y una jodida puerta no impedirá que te vea –dijo atravesando la distancia que los separaba para pararse frente al menor. Al verlo el enfado que tenía se había disipado. Al fin lo tenía nuevamente frente a sus ojos. El brillo verdoso de los ojos del menor relució ante su rostro. Había ido con toda la intención de gritarle en la cara que no se fuera más, que se quedara a su lado. Quería informarle que tenía rotundamente prohibido salir del palacio. Esa era su decisión. Pero al verlo… Ni la expresión de desconcierto, la de asombro y luego la de enfado en el rostro de Loki, le hizo retroceder o continuar con lo que venía a hacer.

En ese momento sentía la imponente necesidad de abalanzarse y abrasarlo. ¡Oh Dios! Cuánto había extrañado a aquel joven de delgado cuerpo. Dejó caer el martillo. Su fuerza no servía de nada cuando estaba frente al menor.

En ese momento solo podía mirar hacia aquellos ojos que le devolvían la mirada. Su mago hermano permanecía quieto en el lugar, esperando que hiciera algo con un gesto indeterminado, neutro. En sus manos tenia un gran libro. Seguramente antes de interrumpir forzosamente éste había estado leyendo.

Su debate interior era ferviente, nunca le había gustado gritarle a su hermano, mucho menos pelearse. Pero tampoco podía llegar y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba. El ambiente se volvió incómodo. Las palabras no salían de su garganta y su cuerpo no reaccionaba. De pronto, la voz sedosa de Loki rompió el silencio:

– ¡Lárgate de mi habitación! –Pronunció mientras fruncía las cejas enojado por la actitud tosca del mayor.

Ni hablar, no se iría a ningún lado. En un rápido movimiento, empujó de improvisto el cuerpo indefenso del de cabellos negros y velozmente se posicionó sobre el cuerpo de Loki, agarrando las manos de éste para que no se moviera.

– ¿Qué sucede hermano? ¿Por qué me evitas, por qué viajas tan seguido, qué haces allí? –Asestó preguntas sin dejar de aferrar el cuerpo del menor contra el colchón de la cama–. ¿Por qué te alejas de mí? –Quería saber, quería comprender. Por lo menos conocer las causas de la actitud de su hermano. Algo le decía que no era simplemente la elección de su padre al haberlo sugerido nuevo Rey.

–Quítate de encima –su rostro era neutro, indescifrable.

Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue un resplandor verde antes de terminar tirado en el suelo. Asombrado, se levantó con lentitud. ¿Loki acababa de atacarlo? Las cosas no quedarían así.

–Has cometido un grave error, _Loki_ –en ese momento el menor dejó de ser su hermano, ahora aquel joven, ante sus ojos azules, era la persona a la cual deseaba y a la cual poseería. Después de todo él era el Rey. Caminó firmemente afinando sus ojos. Se sentía como un animal ante su presa. Al notar que Loki, quien se había sentado en la cama, dio indicios de querer pararse, con destreza y velocidad saltó hacia el cuerpo del menor, adquiriendo una posición favorable; él sentado sobre las caderas de su hermano agarrándole firmemente las muñecas.

– ¿Qué rayos pretendes, Thor? –Preguntó sintiendo el pesado cuerpo de su hermano y el fuerte agarre en las muñecas–. ¡Déjame ir! –Exigió comenzando a forcejear.

Thor no respondía nada, agarró ambas manos con una de las suyas para así poder acariciar el suave rostro del menor y luego seguir una línea descendiente hacia el cuello, allí apretó un poco y acercó su rostro al pálido y algo asustado de Loki.

–Ahora me obedecerás en todo lo que yo diga ¿entendiste? –Su voz seria, su ruda actitud, todo indicaba que el rubio hablaba en serio.

Loki abrió los ojos tanto como se lo permitieron. ¿Acaso Thor se había vuelto loco? ¿Qué pretendía hacer con él? ¿Podría defenderse? En ese momento se sentía indefenso y débil. Aun no se recobraba del mal hechizo que había efectuado días atrás. Debido a eso, buscó la ayuda de libros existentes en otros mundos. De pronto, sintió una humedad en su cuello y se sobresaltó. Thor estaba lamiéndole la parte de piel que no tenía entre sus manos, subiendo hasta su mejilla, donde dejó un mojado camino. Intentó hablar, pero Thor se puso tan cerca, que su respiración se detuvo por instantes.

–Ahora, quiero que te quites toda la ropa –ordenó ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza sobre el delgado cuello de Loki, para luego soltarlo y apartarse de su cuerpo sin dejar de mirarlo–. Vamos, quítatela –se paró ante la cama esperando que comenzara la acción.

No sabía cuál era la razón exacta, pero con movimientos lentos y pausados, comenzó a desprenderse y quitarse toda la ropa que cubría su parte superior. En ningún momento levantó la vista hacia el rubio. Estaba aturdido, y un cosquilleo inquietante comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

–Toda –reclamó Thor, cuando hubo terminado la parte de arriba. Al tocar sus pantalones y comenzar a quitárselos, elevó la mirada y contempló un brillo peculiar en la mirada azul que lo observaba. La ropa interior cayó con lentitud de la cama y una lujuriosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del mayor.

Parado ante su hermano mayor, Loki se encontraba completamente desnudo. Con la mirada perdida en algún punto sobre el hombro del guerrero y el ceño fruncido.

–Siéntate y abre las piernas –la repentina orden le hizo pegar un salto en el lugar. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Se sentó en el borde de la cama y abrió las piernas tanto como pudo. Una vez que acotó esa orden, siguió otra–. Mastúrbate – ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su hermano quería que se tocara?

Sorprendido por el rumbo de las acciones, no comprendió cuando fue que su mano descendió hasta su miembro y comenzó a moverse torpemente, tímido y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. Se sentía completamente extraño. La pequeña sonrisa del dios del trueno se había transformado en un gran gesto de satisfacción ante lo que sus ojos veían. Un calor incontenible comenzó a recorrer por sus venas hacia cada parte de su cuerpo, pero un lugar en particular estaba siendo afectado considerablemente.

La mano de Loki comenzó a subir la velocidad. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un colorado débil y de su boca escavaban suspiros. Esa imagen quedaría grabada por la eternidad en la mente del mayor. Sus piernas y manos comenzaron a moverse, no podía resistir la tentación de tocar, de profanar aquel cuerpo tan excitante. Tan erótico.

Con paso lento, se acercó al cuerpo del menor y se arrodilló. Comenzó a besar los muslos del menor con cuidado de no interferir en el incesante movimiento. Con sus manos acarició el pecho suave y desprovisto de vello del de cabellos oscuros. En varias ocasiones apretó las pequeñas y rosadas tetillas, intentando quitar un gemido del otro, pero éste se resistía. Los suspiros no le alcanzaban, quería escucharlo gritar de placer.

Lentamente y a medida que se iba poniendo de pie se acercaba al cuerpo de su hermano, obligándolo a que se acostara hacia atrás en la cama. Una de sus manos la depositó sobre la que se movía en su miembro, haciendo que se detuviera, para continuar él con la masturbación. El menor se dejó hacer. Sus besos recorrieron todo el pecho descubierto, su lengua humedeció cada lugar adecuado y sus dientes mordieron con piedad la piel blanca.

Con agilidad, una de sus manos fue capaz de desprender el pantalón y dejándolo caer por la longitud de sus piernas se los quitó completamente. Su ropa interior fue lo de menos, en pocos segundos se vio desprovisto de la ropa que le molestaba.

Sus manos traviesas jugaron con las nalgas del menor, y sus dedos traspasaron los límites, amenazando en la entrada del mago. Pero no duró mucho, uno de ellos entró sin permiso en la estrechez, para ser casi inmediatamente acompañado de un segundo dedo. El tercero esperó paciente que su hermano se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

El de cabellos negros permaneció quieto, asimilando lo que estaba pasando y lo que se venía. Los intrusos le provocaron un ardiente dolor que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo. Y una vez que sus músculos se hubieron relajado, aquel tercer dedo ingresó para realizar movimientos estimulantes.

Los labios del rubio acariciaron los pezones rojos y duros, siguieron hasta el cuello, donde besó y luego chupó, dejando una marca húmeda y grande. La piel blanca pronto se transformó en una mancha oscura. El quejido de dolor por parte de Loki éxito aun mas al guerrero. Sus manos estaban completamente ocupadas, una masturbando a ritmo medio, y otro preparando la entrada para el siguiente paso.

Se enderezó para observar al menor. Se veía exquisito.

Sacando su mano de la ya preparada cavidad, agarró su miembro completamente excitado y palpitante. No podía resistir un segundo más. Comenzaba a dolerle tanta fogosidad. Se acomodó entre las piernas débiles del menor y se preparó para penetrarlo. Ni bien hubo metido la punta de su pene, todo el cuerpo del mago se tensó, aquello no se comparaba en nada a los dedos, se sentía mucho más grande y duro. Aun así, el rubio continuó con su acción de penetración. Y por un momento agarró las manos de Loki, que comenzaban a empujarlo para que se quitara.

–Cálmate –fue lo único que dijo y soltó ambas manos, las cuales no volvieron a intentar apartarlo, sino que se aferraron desesperadamente a las sábanas verdes. Thor continuó entrando con lentitud, por más que deseaba dar una estocada profunda, lo que menos quería era lastimar a su hermano.

Asiéndose de la tela, mordiéndose el labio y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Loki soportó la completa intromisión de aquel miembro. Todo su cuerpo quemaba y se estremecía. Estaba tan a la deriva que ni bien escuchó la voz de Thor que le pedía calmarse, se había dejado hacer, relajando cada músculo de su ser. Era doloroso, pero lo aguantaba.

Thor comenzó a empujar, salir y volver a empujar repetitivamente. Le resultaba delicioso y endemoniadamente placentero poseer a su amado hermano. Sentía que pronto eyacularía, era inimaginable la corriente eléctrica de placer y deseo que corría por sus venas en ese momento. Sus roncos gemidos aumentaban a la par de sus embestidas, que eran cada vez más aceleradas y profundas. Quería escuchar a Loki, necesitaba escucharlo. Agarrando con una mano firmemente la cadera de éste, propinó estocadas hasta el fondo y con la otra mano retomó el movimiento en el miembro del mago. Y ahí escuchó por primera vez un débil pero audible gemido por parte del otro, era exquisito.

–Vamos hermano, di mi nombre –era demasiado para su cuerpo, nunca se hubiese imaginado que tener a su hermano seria tan glorioso y tan irrefrenablemente delicioso. Estaba viviendo las mejores sensaciones de su vida, y el final comenzaba a asomar. Su mano se movía tan rápido como él.

El hechicero había comprendido que aquello le gustaba, cada músculo, cada célula de su ser lo estaba disfrutando. El dolo había durado poco y en conjunto con la estimulación en su miembro, dejó que su mente se pusiera en blanco. Aquello no estaba bien, pero no le importaba. Solo se sorprendió cuando los labios de Thor buscaron los suyos, y al encontrarse, un apasionado beso nació. No supo por qué, pero lo correspondió gustoso. Era la primera vez que se besaban, y el cariño se podía degustar en ambas lenguas. Al separarse centímetros, Thor le susurró de forma suplicante:

–Por favor hermano, dilo… –Cerró los ojos y dejó que el beso se intensificara, que los movimientos se volviera frenéticos y salvajes. Comprendió que de su garganta los gemidos de placer ya no eran retenidos y comenzaban a salir de su ser con anhelo. Ya no podía mas, aquello ardía en su ser. Un par de espasmos acudieron a él y su espalda se curvó, ladeó la cabeza y se aferró, esta vez, a la ancha espalda de Thor. Fue entonces que lo dijo, el nombre de su rubio hermano resbaló de su boca y sin esperar más la esencia blanquecina salió de su cuerpo y manchó su abdomen junto con la mano del guerrero. Por su parte éste no pudo contener los gemidos al sentir como la entrada lo apretaba al haber llegado al orgasmo, y su éxtasis subió considerablemente. Sus caderas se movieron y de un último empujón que llegó a lo más profundo, Thor dejó que su orgasmo fluyera por su cuerpo. Se sentía feliz. Completo.

Sin salir de la entrada de Loki, se agachó y beso con ternura los labios rosados del menor. Éste parecía cansado y respiraba agitadamente. Sonrió y abrazó el cuerpo delgado acomodándose para no descansar todo el peso sobre el otro.

–Loki… eres todo para mí, ¿lo sabías? –El aludido no respondió y conscientemente se hizo el dormido. Aun no estaba preparado para escuchar lo que ya sabía hace tiempo. No estaba listo para soportar un amor que no sería aceptado por nadie y mucho menos estaba listo para saber, que tarde o temprano, Thor debería desposarse con una mujer como futuro rey que sería.

Aún no estaba listo para seguir sufriendo.

Y Thor, sintiéndose algo dolido, se aferró al cuerpo de su hermano hasta quedar efectivamente en un sueño profundo.

Luego de ese día, todo tendría que volver a la normalidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo: El inteligente Rey Loki: El Dios de las Travesuras, al tener el poder total, decide jugarle una buena pasada a su rubio hermano, travieso como el solo, despierta a su afiebrado hermano con una sorpresa inolvidable. Esta vez, el dominado es otro. Las fantasías van más allá de lo esperado.

Thor & Loki and Loki (multiples) & Thor ¿? o.O wtf

**Reyes por un día**

**El inteligente Rey Loki**

Sonrió con completa satisfacción y descaro. Su plan había salido a la perfección, como siempre, por eso mismo sentía una creciente ira en todo su cuerpo. Había tenido que hacer unos movimientos sucios para que Padre de Todo en vez de otorgarle nuevamente el trono temporario a Thor, se lo diera a él. Y eso, lo volvía histéricamente loco. Thor era el elegido, él simplemente el segundo en todo. Pero eso ya no importaba, sentado allí, en el trono, su sed de poder estaba casi completa. Ahora solo faltaba una última cosa por hacer.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó imaginando y planeando con malicia.

Siendo alta hora en la madrugada, Loki era el único que recorría los pasillos con suma tranquilidad, firme e imponente, llevando consigo el báculo de oro. El sol aun no aparecía en la frontera, para eso, faltaban un par de horas. Horas que él haría pasar rápidamente. Al caminar con dirección al cuarto de Thor, recordó lo que había vivido días atrás. Había estado debilitado e incapacitado para defenderse y su rubio hermano se había aprovechado de eso sin saberlo. Fue dominado completamente por el fuerte guerrero. Se sentía frustrado, y más aun sabiendo que había disfrutado completamente de ese poder que Thor había tenido sobre él.

Esa noche seria al revés. Ya estaba todo listo, todo planeado. Le daría una noche sin igual.

Desde aquel día, Loki hacia de cuenta que nada había pasado. Días y noches, Thor lo había buscado, pero el se negaba a escuchar las palabras que el rubio deseaba decirle. No lo evadía, simplemente lo ignoraba. Palabras sin sentido se cruzaban, pero en ningún momento dejó que el rubio declarara sus sentimientos.

No quería escuchar las dos palabras que tanto anhelaba pero que a la vez le provocarían tanto dolor.

No obstante, esa sería su noche de venganza.

En pocos segundos alcanzó el pasillo que dirigía a la habitación del rubio, una vez frente a la puerta, la abrió sin mas complicaciones. La penumbra del lugar no fue un obstáculo para él, con un simple golpe en el piso con el báculo, una débil luz iluminó dificultosamente todo el cuarto. No quería que estuviese todo demasiado alumbrado.

Observó con burla a su hermano mayor, acostado en la cama, tapado con una simple sabana, puesto que las frazadas se encontraban desparramadas ante los movimientos inconscientes mientras dormía. Su rostro se notaba rojizo, su respiración irregular.

Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios, Thor tenía fiebre. Disfrutó de la vista. El guerrero, Dios del Trueno estaba débil, y él, Loki, se aprovecharía de eso. Después de todo, él había planeado eso.

Dio un nuevo golpe al suelo con el largo báculo dorado. Su magia se desató. A continuación, dejó el susodicho apoyado contra una pared, y se acercó a la cama nuevamente, con suma lentitud y tranquilidad, se fue despojando de la ropa que lo cubría. Con cuidado se subió a la cama y se deslizó por ésta a gatas. Lentamente, quitó la tela que cubría el cuerpo de Thor. El rubio solo estaba vestido con un bóxer. Pícaramente se acercó a su rostro, tanto, que ambas respiraciones chocaban en sus rostros y con una mano juguetona, comenzó a bajar hasta alcanzar el miembro del guerrero, al cual comenzó a acariciar con cuidado por sobre la tela.

El rostro de Thor se ladeó hacia la izquierda, aprovechando eso, Loki se acercó a la oreja y lamió el lóbulo, para después darle una pequeña mordida. Un suspiró salió de los labios del Dios del Trueno. Su miembro lentamente comenzaba a despertarse, al igual que él.

Esta vez, metió la mano por debajo de la tela negra que era el bóxer, buscando la carne caliente del rubio. El contacto, hizo que un nuevo suspiro escapara del rubio, que, ante una nueva humedad y una nueva mordida en su oreja, termino por despertarse con suma lentitud, sintiéndose somnoliento y cansado. Al abrir muy poco los ojos, nada pudo ver y dispuesto a volver a conciliar el sueño, que comenzaba a resultarle "raro", cerró los ojos e intentó acomodarse, girándose sobre su lado izquierdo. Pero no pudo. Inmediatamente abrió por completo los ojos. Sus brazos y piernas estaban inmovilizados.

Levantó el rostro para mirar a ambos lados, y su sorpresa fue estrepitosa. En cada una de sus extremidades, había alguien sujetándolo con fuerza. No eran cualquier persona. Era Loki, cuatro de ellos. En sus brazos y piernas, cuatro Lokis lo mantenían aferrado contra la cama mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa de regodeo. Incrédulo ante lo que veía, la risa burlona de una última persona le hizo caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo, y en la posición en la que se encontraba. Esa risa lo hizo despertar por completo. Comprobó que no estaba soñando.

–Muy buenos días, hermano –pronunció conteniendo una risa el Loki original, mientras apretaba entre sus manos el miembro de Thor y agachaba su cabeza para apretar entre sus dientes una de las rosadas tetillas del rubio.

–Ahh, hermano… ¿Qué haces? –Thor no cabía en lo que estaba sucediendo. Se estaba calentando. No podía creer lo que su hermano estaba haciendo. Jamás, en su vida, había esperado despertarse de forma similar. Intentó moverse, pero era imposible. Las manos que lo sujetaban lo tenían bien aferrado.

–Sólo te estoy devolviendo el favor, hermano –lo decía con sarcasmo, pero era la verdad. Ahora era su turno de ser el que mandaba.

Ante la mirada exaltante de Thor, el moreno bajó hasta el miembro del rubio. Su mano masajeó un par de veces más antes de que su lengua comenzara a jugar con la longitud del despierto pene. Cada parte, cada rincón de piel fue humedecida con su lengua.

–Ahhh, espera… –Thor no pudo contener un gemido al sentir la calidez de la boca de Loki. Este comenzaba a devorarse el miembro por completo con algo de dificultad. Lamia, chupaba y apretaba. Un nuevo y sonoro gemido consiguió soltarse cuando una mano que pertenecía al Loki que sujetaba su mano derecha, comenzaba a pellizcar con poca delicadeza su botón derecho. Sonriendo, el Loki de la izquierda, comenzó a hacer lo mismo, pero prefirió hacerlo con la boca, lamiendo en círculos aquel botón rosado y mordiéndolo de tanto en tanto, hasta dejarlo rojo y parado. - Alto…ahhh, Loki, ¡basta! - Le estaba gustando, demasiado. No quería sentirse así de bien, él no era un juguete.

–Oh vamos, Thor, tu amigo dice lo contrario –Contestó con gracia refiriéndose al miembro del rubio, que comenzaba a derramar pequeñas gotas pre seminal. Si decir nada mas, lamió esas pequeñas gotas y luego subió el rostro para plantarle un beso fogoso. Thor que no se negó a tal acto, pudo sentir el sabor de su esencia en la lengua del menor. Al separarse, Loki dio una lamida a los labios rojizos del rubio y descendió nuevamente para continuar saboreando el duro miembro del mayor.

Atacado por oleadas de placer, el rubio entreabrió los ojos, y pudo notar que uno de los Lokis que sujetaba su pierna, se llevaba tres dedos a la boca de forma seductora, sabiendo perfectamente que él lo estaba mirando. Lo lamió con hambre, mojándose los dedos, empapándolos con su saliva.

Calentándose de manera inesperada al ver a su hermano haciendo eso, cerró los ojos, los estímulos sobre su cuerpo eran demasiados. Besos, húmedas lamidas, apretones y dolorosos pellizcos, lo estaban haciendo perder la razón. Pronto sintió un dedo jugar peligrosamente entre sus nalgas, mientras a su vez, éstas eran besadas y mordidas con cuidado. Ante un nuevo mordisco en sus nalgas, un dedo empujó hacia dentro de su entrada haciéndolo abrir los ojos de forma exagerada. Era la primera vez que sentía aquello.

–Loki, no… ahhh… –Era inevitable, sus gemidos tenían vida propia y se negaban a quedar encerrados, saliendo escurridizamente de su boca y garganta. El dedo comenzó a juguetear dentro y fuera de su entrada. Las manos se apoderaban de sus tetillas, apretándolas y acariciándolas, besándolas y mordiéndolas. Y el sexo oral que Loki le estaba practicando lo hacia desfallecer. Los movimientos de la cálida boca, eran cada vez más veloces. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de agarrar los cabellos negros y hacerlo acelerar en los movimientos, pero aun estaba inmovilizado.

El Loki que quedaba, sujetando su pierna derecha, comenzó a desprenderé y quitarse las prendas que cubrían su parte superior del cuerpo, en pocos segundos, quedó desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Se arrodilló junto al Loki original e hizo la misma escena erótica de llevarse tres de sus dedos a la boca. Mientras lamia sus dígitos con los ojos cerrados, su otra mano recorría su pecho blanco y liso. Apretando en un par de ocasiones, sus propias tetillas excitadas.

El Loki original sonrió con travesura, dedicándole una mirada ardiente a Thor. Este ultimo había dejado de pensar, de razonar, su mente estaba completamente en blanco, solo percibía las exquisitas sensaciones, solo se dejaba llevar por aquellas oleadas de placer. Solo quería ver y sentir a su hermano. Eso ya lo volvía loco de éxtasis.

Entre miradas cómplices, el Loki original se detuvo, quitando un suspiro de ¿reproche? por parte de Thor. Se irguió quedando a la par que el otro Loki. Este último ya había dejado de lamer sus dedos, estos estaban completamente embadurnados en saliva pegajosa y escurridiza. Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron. El Loki original agarró la barbilla de su igual, acercándolo lentamente hacia su rostro. Pronto, sus labios se unieron en un beso sin precedentes. El acto fue observado por los cuatro pares de ojos, que incluían a un excitado y sorprendido Thor. Éste no podía imaginar escena mas sensual en su vida. Todo era demasiado. Ante sus ojos azules, cargados de un brillo libidinoso, veía como la lengua de sendos Lokis peleaban por la dominación del beso. Se sintió deseoso de poseer, de intervenir y formar parte de aquello. Pero las demás replicas de su hermano percibiendo eso, lo sujetaron con más fuerza. Las sonrisas burlonas le decían todo, Loki quería hacerlo sufrir, y lo estaba logrando.

Observo cada detalle, deleitándose con la imagen, no solo sus lenguas se trenzaban, sino también sus brazos se enredaban en un abraso apasionado, sus dedos se entremezclaban con las finas hebras de cabello negro. Pronto apreció como la imitación del Loki verdadero, sin dejar de besar a su hermano, bajaba la mano que tenia los dedos ensalivados.

Solo se le ocurrió una palabra, "erótico", exquisitamente erótico y endemoniadamente excitante. Escuchó como su hermano menor gemía al ser penetrado por los dedos de su copia. Vio como se sonrojaba de sobremanera al ser tocado por esa misma copia.

No podía soportarlo más, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a levantarse costara lo que costara, las manos que anteriormente lo asediaban con caricias comenzaron a estimularlo nuevamente y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que su miembro, que había sido abandonado, exigía con dolorosa rapidez atención. Sus botones rojos de sufrir los apretones de los dientes y manos de los otros Lokis, comenzaron a recibir nuevas caricias húmedas. Y su miembro, fue acogido por una nueva boca, el moreno que lamia y recorría su hombría, era el mismo que había comenzado nuevamente las pequeñas penetraciones con sus dedos en su entrada. Esa sensación comenzaba a gustarle, había algo placentero en esa intromisión y más aun en conjunto con todo lo que sentía, lo que veía y lo que escuchaba.

–Ahh mmm… –El menor dejó escapar un sedoso gemido entre los labios de su imitación al ser penetrado por los tres dedos. Ya estaba listo, preparado. Se apartó de su igual, y observó el miembro de su rubio hermano, éste estaba completamente mojado. Se posicionó sobre las caderas del rubio, y agarrando el gran pene del guerrero, descendió provocándose la fácil penetración. Ambos dejaron escapar gemidos de puro placer cuando la cabeza del miembro hubo estado dentro, luego Loki se dejó caer, consiguiendo que todo entrara en su preparada pero aun así estrecha cavidad.

–Ohhh Dios, Loki… ahhh… –El menor había comenzado a efectuar movimientos lentos, subiendo y bajando sobre aquel miembro duro y firme.

El Loki que había preparado al Dios menor, comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo entero de su creador, hasta llegar al miembro de este, donde comenzó a estimularlo con su mano sin dejar de besar y lamer cada parte de la piel blanca. Los demás hacían lo mismo sobre el cuerpo de Thor, que ya no sabia ni donde estaba. Lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar y gemir. Comprobó que una de sus manos había sido soltada, aprovechando esto agarró con firmeza la cintura de Loki, para empujar con más fuerza hacia adentro y acelerar los movimientos, cada vez más salvajes, más brutos, pero más placenteros.

Las caricias, el calor de los cuerpos, el sudor de sus pieles, los gemidos de excitación… todo era demasiado. Loki montaba con velocidad a Thor, cerrando los ojos y estirando su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose acariciar por su copia y por la gran mano de su rubio hermano. Las embestidas llegaron a límites frenéticos, Loki comenzaba a perderse entre tanto placer. Por su parte, el Dios del Trueno ya se había perdido hace tiempo atrás.

–Ya…no aguanto... ahhh… –El rubio penetró con fuerza a su querido y amado hermano, arqueando su espalda y dejando que su orgasmo alcanzara el punto máximo– ¡Loki! Ahh… –y derramó su esperma dentro de Loki. Estaba agitado, y los labios de las copias de su hermano comenzaron a besar los suyos.

Loki, sintiendo el eléctrico orgasmo de Thor no pudo contenerse más, y derramó su blanca esencia sobre el abdomen del rubio. Aun moviéndose con suma lentitud. Los suspiros de ambos se fueron apaciguando, sus respiraciones alteradas fueron regresando a la normalidad. Sin sacar el miembro de su hermano, Loki se dejó caer sobre Thor. El rubio, agarró su rostro con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia su rostro, no quería los besos de las copias, quería besar los labios del Loki original.

Luego de un tierno y deseado beso, Thor abrazó con fuerza al menor. A su alrededor ya no se encontraban los demás. Ahora podía disfrutar de su amado hermano.

Loki descansó entre los fuertes brazos de Thor y sonrió, aquello no había sido una venganza como su parte oscura quería, sino que había sido un regalo. Después de todo, sería como un regalo de despedida.

Cansado, cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar y besar, pero su mente comenzaba a alejarse hacia la oscuridad del sueño. Entonces, entre dormido lo escuchó, aquellas dos palabras:

–Te amo Loki –Le susurró su hermano.

Y él, engañado por su inconsciente, respondió:

–Yo también –Y luego quedó dormido.


End file.
